Unforgettable
by BecauseHeroesNeverDie
Summary: Words are of no real substance. Mere words fade like lines written in sand. SoKaiKu friendship/drabble


The golden summer sun spilled light over the tiny island, warming the sand and sprinkling glitter across the sea. A cool sea-breeze rustled the palm leaves. Riku watched lazily as his hair was blown in and out of his eyes. He pushed it out of the way, gazing intently at that line in the distance. The one where the ocean met the sky. It seemed to him that they'd gone back to the very beginning. Back to that summer where wistful dreams of the world that stretched beyond the horizon made the monotonous island life bearable.

But hadn't that comforting longing led him to the darkness? Reaching for that faraway dream had pushed away everything familiar. It had left him all alone and desperate in a painfully strange and dark world.

He looked to his left. Brown spikes tinted with brilliant sunshine framed a childish face and trusting sapphire eyes. Eyes that had glazed over with confusion and pain when Riku had betrayed him such a long time ago. Today, those eyes smiled contentedly at him. Sora leaned lazily against the paopu tree, letting it prop him up. He trusted the tree, like he trusted Riku. He found it unfathomable that Riku would ever try to shatter their friendship again.

Being trusted so much hurt. He was not who he used to be, but he knew he didn't deserve a single iota of the faith Sora had in him. He would give up anything to make sure his two very best friends were safe. That fact would remain locked up in a silent corner of his heart.

Violet-blue eyes sat in the creamy countenance of his other best friend. Fiery red hair fell in feathery layers and brushed her shoulders ever so slightly. She seemed to know he was watching her and her eyes met his as she turned to him. There was the strangest spark of understanding in her eyes.

Had she known all along?

She was pure and he counted her laughter as one of the sweetest sounds. Everything about her was sweet, except her occasional temper flares. She was a perfect princess. He should have always known. Had she seen the dark flower blooming in his heart over the years? Had she spotted it growing slowly, frustrated by its painfully cramped pot? Of course she had seen it. She had watched it take root and thrive despite the lack of the darkness that it craved.

Why had she remained silent? Was she, he dared to wonder, afraid of him?

"Hey, how about a race?" Sora suggested lazily. He jumped up, smiling that smile that could never be imitated. Kairi popped up immediately. She ran over to the start of the bridge and stood beside it. She raised one arm straight above herself. She waited for Riku and Sora to stand lined up and at the ready in front of her.

Riku tensed him muscles, ready to run. His heart wasn't in it, though. He remembered why he had always relished these races when he had been younger. They were the perfect way to show that he was better than Sora. The whole point had been to surpass him; to defeat him. He knew he wasn't better now.

"Ready. Set. GO!!!" Kairi exclaimed. She thrust her arm down and the race began. Sora and Riku bolted past her and she ran after the two of them, laughing. He found himself enjoying the motion and it surprised him. It was just like the old days, but now he saw things clearly.

Before life had set thick boundaries between them. Sorrow and restlessness turned to joy. Tears to laughter. Weary eyes grew brighter, younger, even. Problems melted like ice under that glaring summer sun.

"You won, again!" Sora shouted in disappointment. "You can't always win!" He shouted like an indignant child.

"I haven't won in a long time." Riku muttered darkly.

"Really, Riku." Sora rolled his eyes and smiled, but underneath, Riku knew that he understood what was meant. Jokingly, Sora pushed him. Riku snatched Sora's arm as he fell. Sora grabbed Kairi. They fell like dominoes into a laughing heap on the sand.

They sat up slowly, leaning on each other for support. They watched the sky silently. Talking wasn't what mattered. They didn't utter a word of their long years apart. They only needed to be with each other. Words would feel fake and forced. Words are of no real substance. Mere words fade like lines written in sand.

Their memories were what would stay. Riku had waited a long time to sit with his friends like this again. He found himself grinning. His eyes rested on each of his best friends in turn. They had changed. The changes that were not physical were nearly imperceptible. But, Riku had known the two of them for years. He watched how they had changed over the years. They were still Sora and Kairi, though. They still claimed the names that were carved deep in the hidden corners of his heart.

He, who had thirsted so deeply for a chance to escape, wanted to stay right there forever. He sighed wearily. He did not have a lifetime of lazy summer days ahead of him. The road to absolution was difficult and painful. The only reassurance he had was that he would always have this one perfect summer day. Even when the color faded from the memory, he would never forget the feeling of sitting safely supported by his best friends.

**_Writer's woes: _****_Sorry for the really cheap ending. :D I really couldn't think of how to end it. It's just a little drabble, so it's not all that great...:D Thanks for reading, though! _**


End file.
